<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不是情人 20 by SapphireLouvre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773938">不是情人 20</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre'>SapphireLouvre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不是情人 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>文星伊还没等金容仙讲完就挂了电话，姐姐电话里的语气像是在给她发送求救信号，晚一秒就出事了。</p><p>文星伊拾回来的那个黑色包裹被打开扔在餐桌边，散了一地白玫瑰花瓣和玻璃碎渣，里面装了副用相框裱好的金容仙黑白遗照，上面被恶意撒了不少血浆，还有一封没被拆开的匿名恐吓信。</p><p>客厅里没有金容仙的踪迹，文星伊在卧室的某一角发现她的。</p><p>姐姐没有开灯，文星伊是寻着哭声听到的，看样子姐姐刚洗完澡，还微微湿着头发，她紧紧抓着亮屏的手机，被文星伊拥入怀里。</p><p>在外面浸透过许久的生冷空气包围着金容仙，她扯着文星伊的卫衣领子，浑身发抖，轻啜声不断，</p><p>“为什么…为什么挂我电话…”</p><p>文星伊的喉咙一阵酸涩，不知道要不要抚摸金容仙的头发， </p><p>“听到电话太急了…怕你出事…”<br/>“是那个我捡进来的包裹…”</p><p>金容仙没有回应。<br/>只剩她不断的哭声，<br/>“是不是我做错了什么…我到底对那些人做错了什么”</p><p>“姐姐什么都没做错，你也没对不起任何人”<br/>“别总是说对不起，他们并不懂得珍惜”<br/>文动了动身子，<br/>“我去找是谁…”</p><p>她带着哭腔仰头看她，<br/>“你能去哪里找”</p><p>文的手掌还是覆上了金容仙的发丝，准备起身，<br/>“我一定会把那个家伙找出来的”</p><p>这回她怕她走，否则它只能从怀抱中溜走，只留下慌张、失落和悔恨。<br/>下一秒牢牢抱紧文星伊，脸贴住了她的脖子，</p><p>“不要”<br/>“不要再离开我了！”<br/>“你是笨蛋吗…我让你走你就走…”</p><p>文听着姐姐不断的抽啜声，蹙起了眉间，她最心爱的人竟是被自己伤害。</p><p>“对不起…我说了难听的伤害了你”<br/>“也没保护好姐姐…让别人也伤害了你……”<br/>一个和她们毫无相干的陌生人，人潮人海中捞不出来的那个人。<br/>“我是个什么都不知道的笨蛋…对不对…”</p><p>金容仙不喜欢听文星伊说否定自己的话。<br/>“不，你是我的妹妹…我愿意照顾一辈子的小孩”</p><p>是个把我也当成小孩的小孩。<br/>“可除了你文星伊，谁还会把金容仙当成个小孩呢。”</p><p>如果世界只剩两个人，望你走的那个人一定会是我。</p><p>在诸事面前我已尽力，面对这种迟早会被你知道的秘密我却依然无能为力。</p><p>文星伊浅浅弯了弯嘴角，<br/>“被姐姐提醒了，提醒你也需要我”</p><p>金容仙不再抱着她，推了推她，<br/>“留下来陪我好不好…”<br/>“你去洗澡先…”</p><p>文星伊这晚伏在金容仙身上，吻干了她的泪痕，钻漾般的眼泪。<br/>原来姐姐连掉眼泪看着她的样子都是那么美丽。<br/>今夜让我好好抚摸你，只关心你过分的美丽。</p><p>她们又做了，焚烧那些姐姐先撩拨她的淫念。</p><p>我们躺在一起时就只会想那种事，我们的爱做起来一夜未停。</p><p>文星伊吹干头发半坐在床上继续拥着姐姐，她弯起食指来，擦拭着挂在姐姐睫毛尾端的眼泪。</p><p>在心底保留这份珍贵。<br/>“我不该说那些伤害姐姐的话”<br/>“全都是我做错了”</p><p>趴在她怀里的金容仙闭着眼睛抬头，像个等待被安抚的孩子，眼角被扫过的眼泪从炽热变成冰凉。</p><p>文星伊心疼又自私地享受这独有的姐姐，</p><p>“现在这个样子也是漂亮的”<br/>“有人这么说过姐姐吗”</p><p>她从脸蛋转移到姐姐的胸口，姐姐今天的吊带睡裙为什么这么低。里面聚拢着的乳沟不怕被文星伊盯着看吗。</p><p>金容仙缓缓睁开眼睛，床头灯照射下，褐栗色的瞳孔和她对视着，<br/>发现了文星伊现在心不在焉的。<br/>姐姐轻轻弯起眉头，也用食指点了点文的唇角，</p><p>“谁会这么说呢”<br/>“除了你…”</p><p>谁会看到这样的我。<br/>为什么还不相信。</p><p>金容仙用身子稍稍贴了上去，<br/>“星伊到底觉得姐姐现在哪里漂亮”<br/>“姐姐愿意送给星伊”</p><p>文星伊有点害羞，下意识捂住了鼻尖。</p><p>姐姐贴上来的两团软物顶着她腹部，只是她的衣料很薄，而且一低头就什么都看清楚了，显然妹妹忍不住不去看。</p><p>她低头看了一眼姐姐的乳沟，揽在姐姐肩上的手轻了几分力度，是要躲开了吗。</p><p>金容仙多了几分自信似的，进一步将臀部贴近，</p><p>“我知道星伊想看哪里了”</p><p>那恣意允许文星伊在她身体里妄行。</p><p>金容仙想和文星伊做，无论是她害怕、开心还是想引诱她的时候，她想被她占据，燃起情欲的要求，逼迫文星伊打碎那可笑的克制力。</p><p>她不信她的魅力炽烈不了文星伊的理性。</p><p>姐姐也是脆弱的，只是那具诱惑的肉体渴望解放束缚，什么恐吓，害怕，在文星伊面前展现的都是依赖她的安慰。</p><p>她想要刺激，身处这种状态才能让她感觉到她们都是活着的。她因难得来的放纵而感到骄傲和沦陷。</p><p>金容仙看着文星伊的嘴唇，继而舔了舔自己的唇，<br/>“不要害怕”</p><p>左手抓住文星伊揽在她肩上的右手，</p><p>“姐姐今夜是你的”<br/>“什么时候都是”</p><p>金容仙的手带着她的手脱下肩上的睡裙吊带，<br/>剥开了多肉又多汁的丰满，整颗粉色肉粒还未挺立。</p><p>金容仙又带着她覆上自己的胸，贴在文星伊耳边说，</p><p>“你需要负什么责”<br/>“是姐姐只想和你做”</p><p>文星伊轻轻咬住自己的舌头，咽了口吞咽，看了眼姐姐充满欲望的眼神。<br/>手中的软物光滑又柔软，</p><p>“姐姐的胸部摸起来好舒服…”</p><p>金容仙轻啮着妹妹的脖子，那根她唱歌时会露出的青色血管，热溢的呼吸声打在上面，</p><p>“是吗”</p><p>她又打开双腿夹住了文。<br/>“那星伊喜欢这里吗”</p><p>不再躺在她怀里，主动把她拉下来，跪趴坐在她身上，覆上了文的脖子，</p><p>“潜规则姐姐吧”<br/>“既然星伊这么担心姐姐被别人潜规则，你就当第一个潜规则姐姐的人好不好”</p><p>文不是圈内大佬，明明像是姐姐包养她。</p><p>“姐姐这话说反了”<br/>“我早就被姐姐潜了”</p><p>文星伊被金容仙摸着脑袋接着吻，她突然想到了什么说道，<br/>“我感冒了…”<br/>“不能…”</p><p>不能接吻，还是做爱。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“可是你已经亲姐姐了，来不及了”</p><p>又败给了性欲，文想让姐姐的内裤湿透。</p><p>舌头被勾着探进她的嘴巴里，搅动着，怎么还是姐姐在主动。<br/>因为姐姐的下半身渐渐挨着她的下半身，稍作蠕动，那里潜藏着无数快乐味蕾，像在磨着什么，磨出水来了，</p><p>“姐姐是不是想要了？”</p><p>金容仙暂时离开了她的唇，带着文的气息，诱惑般的眼眸勾着她，</p><p>“你猜”<br/>“星伊猜猜看，姐姐想不想要”</p><p>文星伊饿了，她的呼吸被勾得愈发沉重，她又上了贼船。<br/>抗衡什么，和姐姐共享性爱，一起做到早晨，吃掉她。</p><p>文的手从金的胸上往下摸去，撩起姐姐的睡裙，姐姐的整条大腿裸着缠上了她，</p><p>文星伊没忘了借着那一点点酒意，当作她无礼的借口。<br/>从姐姐光滑的直角肩溜至后背，双手一直顺着凸起的脊背骨摸来摸去。<br/>却没想到文星伊突然使劲捏了一把她的大腿根，</p><p>“嗯唔！…”</p><p>金容仙吃痛地闷哼了一声，以咬住文星伊的下唇瓣作为报复。<br/>文星伊慢慢用力将金容仙的细腰勒紧，将她一把压在身下，</p><p>“来不及了”<br/>“我来不及走了”</p><p>文坐在姐姐的身体上，欣赏着姐姐露出来的地方。</p><p>尽管金容仙两边吊带都被褪下，她裸露着上半个身子，很大方地让文盯着自己的乳房看，</p><p>“星伊是坏蛋，对不对？”</p><p>文星伊已经在想是从上面沿着姐姐的胳膊脱掉这碍眼的东西，还是顺着大腿脱去。</p><p>先吃一口，等姐姐湿透，她自己脱。</p><p>文学会了，学会了姐姐以前是怎么吃她的。</p><p>文星伊含住整块蛋糕上的饱满樱桃，不停的快速舔弄着，绕着周围打圈，</p><p>“坏蛋……”</p><p>金容仙迷离地半仰着头呢喃着，她终于学会了。</p><p>金的双手不知放在哪里，是该放在文星伊埋在自己胸前的小脑袋上，还是像现在这样垂在两侧紧揪着床单。</p><p>文还使了点力气吸弄着，姐姐两颗挺立地好快，她很快就受不住文星伊的挑逗了。</p><p>金容仙的脸泛起了潮红，她伸手刚想按掉床头灯，被文拉住，<br/>“要看姐姐”</p><p>原来做这档子事时，金容仙也会觉得羞耻。<br/>她偏开头，撒娇式地低喃道，</p><p>“不行”</p><p>文星伊趁姐姐分神时，突然溜进了睡裙下摸了摸金容仙的内裤，</p><p>“为什么不行？”<br/>“姐姐都湿了”</p><p>金容仙皱了皱眉头，抬起小臂，轻咬住手指。<br/>她差点叫出来。</p><p>“没有为什么”<br/>“就是…”<br/>“就是不行”</p><p>文的中指按着姐姐湿了一片的地方轻轻按弄着，渗出来的东西黏黏的，还热热的。</p><p>文隔着湿透的地方，略向上勾了勾。</p><p>“嗯…”<br/>姐姐神情的一举一动都被文盯着看。</p><p>姐姐的臀部抬了起来。又流了一大股湿润出来。</p><p>确认私密处这么湿后，文好像有了底气，因为无论等会怎么用手指操她，姐姐都会叫的。</p><p>文星伊栽进风情的美梦里，又学会用话语挑逗姐姐了。</p><p>“姐姐下面这么湿，是想要星伊进去吗”</p><p>如若金容仙没被文这么挑逗，还剩点力气的话，她一定会把这该死的灯关了。</p><p>她还是没卸下应有的傲娇，她用枕头蒙住文星伊的脸。</p><p>“不许看”</p><p>文星伊摸住姐姐的手，将枕头垫在她的腰下，她知道姐姐腰不好。<br/>闭着眼睛都能在脑海勾勒出姐姐的身子，她把姐姐的睡裙从上半身褪了下来。<br/>轻轻俯下身子吻着姐姐哭肿的眼睛，又脱掉藏住她私处的内裤。</p><p>她拨了拨姐姐湿润的唇片，那声音随着搅弄泛泛而起。</p><p>怎么还不进去，金容仙因情欲而兴奋起来，</p><p>“还不会吗？”<br/>“姐姐不是教过你了吗”</p><p>文的中指突然滑了进去，</p><p>“这样吗”</p><p>故意的。</p><p>她果然什么都会了，会不会还比自己做得好。<br/>她的妹妹很聪明，学什么都会。</p><p>金容仙刻意问她，像在抱怨。<br/>“是太久没进来了吗”</p><p>文星伊浅浅地抽动了两下，尽管里面很滑很暖，可那肉壁吸的她快动不了了。</p><p>“是啊，太久没进来”<br/>“都忘了姐姐原来这么紧”<br/>“姐姐怎么这么紧呢？”</p><p>金容仙被她压着操，游走在最敏感的肉色地带。</p><p>“说什么呢……”</p><p>羞死了。</p><p>文星伊突然向里顶去，姐姐的下半身突然咬住了她，</p><p>“啊…嗯……”</p><p>她抽送了起来，没有人比她们更相爱。<br/>好感兴趣这幅身体，要怎么解剖，先从下面进去，里面的几颗肉粒哪个才是姐姐的敏感点，怎么碰到哪里姐姐都这么兴奋。<br/>她叫床的呻吟声好欢快，就贴在文星伊耳边嚷喃着，<br/>快点，再快点，她说。</p><p>她还埋在文星伊无尽温柔的锁骨里说不要停，停下你就死定了。</p><p>文星伊整个身子都在肌肤下烧滚，她分不清是因为发烧了还是被姐姐的叫声惹地发烫。</p><p>流在内裤和文星伊指缝里就算了，还潺潺沿着大腿根浸湿一大片在床单上。</p><p>金容仙是能感受到臀下整片都被文星伊弄湿了，她边被操弄着，边想等会和她一起去另一张床上睡，明天再换床单吧，她现在可没那力气。</p><p>文星伊不停地在腿间进进出出，姐姐抱着她而浑身颤栗，更将她吸地好紧。</p><p>不一会姐姐就到了高潮，没想到能这么快。<br/>她还没尽兴呢。</p><p>她没想停，因此在姐姐高潮后没从她体内退出来。</p><p>她继续在里面肆意地插弄着，尽管姐姐紧紧揪着她的睡衣衣领，<br/>“别弄了…等会…”<br/>“停一下再做…”<br/>“姐姐好…好那个……”</p><p>她想说姐姐好敏感，受不了高潮后不休息。<br/>可操她的人是文星伊，她根本不打算放过金容仙，姐姐的欲望她来满足。</p><p>握紧麦克风的手指被姐姐的私处包裹着，上面沾满了她的味道。</p><p>文星伊听了金容仙的话从里面退出来，只不过按上了洞口上方的另一个刺激点，<br/>“这里呢？”</p><p>文星伊看着金容仙问她话，这里舒不舒服。<br/>混蛋，她怎么能知道。<br/>看她的表情就知道了。</p><p>姐姐拉过她，又埋在文星伊的锁骨前。<br/>文轻轻沿着阴蒂轻轻揉来揉去，最后加快了速度又送了姐姐一次。<br/>她不想因到了顶点姐姐就失去那种激情，只要有她陪就没有空虚和无聊。</p><p>年下的体力就是一夜给她好几次。<br/>最后弄到姐姐推着她的手腕，噙着泪说真的不要了。</p><p>她又惹她哭，在床上哭。</p><p>她难以启齿那两个字，再弄她可能会吹潮。<br/>可是缝隙和沟壑被填满时，她无法从粘连不分中逃出，她因文星伊而黏住。</p><p>文星伊又探了进去，姐姐除了呻吟，已经软到没有力气抵抗她了，<br/>“嗯…又来……”<br/>“星伊怎么还在里面…”<br/>“让姐姐休息一会好不好”</p><p>文星伊加快进出着，手指勾了勾内壁上方，<br/>“不好…在潜规则姐姐……”</p><p>她又快到了。<br/>姐姐叫床的声音真好听，可是一直叫真的吵死了。</p><p>文星伊低下头看了看她，和她接起吻来，封住了她的嘴巴。<br/>金容仙满是怨恨，连叫床都不给她叫了吗。</p><p>接吻时姐姐再次撇开了头，兴奋地呻吟了起来，<br/>“要到了…快…再快些……”</p><p>金的两条胳膊从文身下穿过，指甲陷入攀着她的后背，后背上有几道浅浅地粉色划痕。</p><p>灼热重叠的高潮从身到心，她感受到文星伊的存在，只因为她而存在。</p><p>姐姐的穴口喷出不少清澈的液体，这次被文星伊弄得吹潮了。</p><p>她们相拥在一起感受着彼此胸口的起伏。<br/>姐姐的肩头蹭了蹭文，问她，</p><p>“累吗”</p><p>文星伊扯过床头边的卫生抽纸，擦了自己手，没帮金容仙擦，</p><p>“抱姐姐去我床上睡吧”<br/>“睡完你我们再洗澡”</p><p>混蛋，天快亮了。</p><p> </p><p>你一次次高潮后的喘息，扑在我耳边的热气，和你性爱时一同穿越的河流，因我爱你而美好。<br/>只有我能看到的隐喻因我的抚弄而颤抖、而凋零，你是我的，只能是我的。<br/>我掠夺着玫瑰色的你，你的全部。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>